


confession

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [54]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bittersweet, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, but that might just be because they usually are, i think
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Cotta konnte nicht schlafen. Das Hotelzimmer war dunkel, das Bett bequem, und es war still bis auf den ruhigen Atem neben ihm. Trotzdem wollte er nicht so richtig zur Ruhe kommen.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Victor Hugenay
Series: tumblr ficlets [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 6
Collections: Collection of Cotta/Hugenay Ficlets





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me.” // “Im too sober for this.” + Cotta/Hugenay
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/641921437339353088/19-und-49-f%C3%BCr-cotta-und-hugenay)

Cotta konnte nicht schlafen.

Das Hotelzimmer war dunkel, das Bett bequem, und es war still bis auf den ruhigen Atem neben ihm.

Trotzdem wollte er nicht so richtig zur Ruhe kommen.

Drei Jahre war es jetzt her, dass er Victor Hugenay auf Knox Island verhaftet hatte. Drei Jahre war es her, seit Victor Hugenay bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit während eines Gefangenentransports seinen Bewachern entkommen und verschwunden war. Zweieinhalb Jahre war es her, seit Cotta während eines wohl verdienten Urlaubs in San Francisco ausgerechnet dem Meisterdieb begegnet war.

Er hätte damals die örtlichen Kollegen anrufen sollen, aber stattdessen hatte er sich ein Bier ausgeben lassen und sie hatten stundenlang in der Bar mit Blick auf Alcatraz gesessen und sich unterhalten. Als Victor ihn eingeladen hatte, mit in sein Hotel zu kommen, hatte Cotta nicht eine Sekunde gezögert.

Seitdem trafen sie sich alle paar Monate, meistens in L.A., aber gelegentlich auch in San Diego oder Las Vegas (und bei einer denkwürdigen Gelegenheit in Tijuana).

Dazwischen telefonierten sie, und Cotta hatte sich viel zu schnell daran gewöhnt, abends durch einen Anruf von einer unterdrückten Nummer aufgeschreckt zu werden.

Dieses Mal war Victor wieder nach L.A. gekommen, hatte ein Zimmer in einem Hotel genommen, in dessen Eingangshalle Cotta sich schon fehl am Platz vorkam.

Er wusste nicht, unter welchem Namen Victor diesmal unterwegs war, wollte es auch lieber gar nicht so genau wissen. Von Anfang an hatte er beschlossen, dass es besser war, wenn er so wenig wie möglich darüber erfuhr, wie Victor der Polizei durch die Finger schlüpfte.

Seit zwei Stunden starrte Cotta nun schon die Decke an, lauschte Victors gleichmäßigem Atem, und versuchte, Schlaf zu finden.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schlüpfte er unter der Decke hervor, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Über dem Stuhl neben ihm hing ein Bademantel, den er überzog, ehe er die Glastür aufschob und auf den Balkon hinaus trat.

Er stütze sich auf dem metallenen Geländer ab, sah auf die Lichter der Stadt hinaus.

Manchmal, in solchen Momenten, bereute er es, dass er das Rauchen vor Jahren aufgegeben hatte. Er wusste, dass Victor gelegentlich rauchte, aber er hielt sich ganz bewusst davon ab, zurück ins Zimmer zu gehen und nach der Schachtel zu suchen, so sehr es ihm auch in den Fingern juckte.

Stattdessen versuchte er, einfach an nichts zu denken.

Nicht an die Arbeit, nicht an Victor, nicht daran, was er hier eigentlich machte.

Für eine Weile ging es sogar ganz gut.

Dann hörte er leise Schritte hinter sich, und ehe er sich umdrehen konnte, hatte sich ein Arm um ihn gelegt.

„Du hast meinen Bademantel an“, sagte Victor an seinem Ohr, ein Lächeln in der Stimme.

Irgendwie schaffte Cotta es nicht, es zu erwidern. „Entschuldige“, erwiderte er nur, „Ich wollte kein Licht machen und hab meine Sachen nicht gefunden.“

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.

Dann erkundigte Victor sich sanft: „Was ist los?“

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf, sah immer noch stur geradeaus.

„Rede mit mir“, bat Victor, die Lippen an Cottas Ohr, drückte einen Kuss gegen seine Schläfe.

Seine Stimme war Cotta inzwischen so vertraut, er konnte die leise Besorgnis darin hören, wusste genau, welchen Ausdruck Victor in den Augen haben würde, und etwas in seinem Inneren zog sich fast schmerzhaft zusammen.

Er rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, holte tief Luft. Und dann schlichen sich die Worte einfach aus seinem Mund.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt“, gab er zu, „Und ehrlich gesagt macht mir das eine scheiß Angst.“

Er hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen dieses Gefühl gewehrt in den letzten Monaten, hatte versucht, es zu begraben und abzustreiten, aber in diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders, als es einzugestehen.

Dass er sich in den meistgesuchten Kunstdieb der Welt verliebt hatte. Und dass er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Victor theoretisch auf der Flucht war, dass sie sich nur selten sehen konnten und immer nur im Geheimen, fragte er sich auch jedes Mal von Neuem, was Victor Hugenay – _der_ Victor Hugenay – eigentlich in ihm sah.

Als er einige lange Sekunden keine Antwort bekam, machte er sich abrupt los.

„Ich bin zu nüchtern für das hier“, murmelte er, trat den Rückzug ins Zimmer an, um sich aus der kleinen Bar zu bedienen. Was auch immer Victor sagen würde, Cotta hatte das ziemlich deutliche Gefühl, dass er es besser ertragen würde, wenn er etwas getrunken hatte.

Halb wartete er darauf, dass Victor ihn zurückhalten würde, aber es passierte nicht.

Also machte er die Nachttischlampe an, ging dann zu dem Regal hinüber, fand eine kleine Flasche Whiskey.

Victor war inzwischen ebenfalls wieder vom Balkon gekommen, aber Cotta sah ihn ganz bewusst nicht an. Er wollte den Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen.

Als er Anstalten machte, die Flasche auszuschrauben, griff Victor nach seiner Hand, stoppte ihn.

Leise sagte er seinen Namen, als Cotta sich immer noch weigerte, ihn anzuschauen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Cotta sich dazu durchringen, den Blick zu heben.

Das sanfte Lächeln auf Victors Lippen brachte ihn aus dem Konzept – er hatte mit Ernst gerechnet, mit Vorsicht, mit irgendetwas anderem.

Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, zog Victor ihn an sich und küsste ihn.

Und vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm, wenn Cottas Herz dabei ein wenig schneller schlug.


End file.
